Untitled
by black canary
Summary: The usual sesskag story with a twist.
1. Prologue

AN: This is an old story, that was written a couple of years ago. It's not really edited or anything. It was just there. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha

Prologue

In a Clearing

"I love you Kikyo, and I will always protect you" "I love you too Inuyasha, but what about my reincarnation?" "What about her? She's just a shard detector, nothing more. I don't care about her you know I love you and only you." They kiss each other passionately unknown to them, they have a couple of spectators.

Kagome, being one of the spectators, turned and walked away deep in thought. 'I thought I meant more to you than a shard detector I guess I was wrong. I need to go home for a while and try to heal my broken heart, I can't face him right now.' Kagome walks back to the village for her things and headed straight for the well.

The other spectator was none other than Sesshoumaru, the seemingly cold demon lord of the Western Lands. He has been watching Inuyasha and his group for a while now and when he saw what Inuyasha and the corpse was doing he couldn't help but feel disgusted. He looks below and finds Kagome seeing everything that he just witnessed. 'So his other wench notices what the half-breed really thinks of her she doesn't seem to be crying. I wonder what she's going to do now.' He leaves to follow after her.

Kagome made it to the well with her thing and when she was about to jump a certain demon lord came to stop her, but what he succeeded in doing was pushing her in with him falling in after her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'What happened? All I remember is that I was about to jump into the well when . . . ' "Sesshoumaru" Kagome looks behind her only to find him unconscious. 'Why is he here? He's probably going to kidnap me and then trade me for the Tetsusaiga. I guess I will wait until he wakes up to take him back home.' She sits against the wall of the well waiting for the lord to awaken.

'Ow, my head hurt. How long have I been out? What happened? Now I remember. That wench was trying to kill herself by jumping into this well' Sesshoumaru feels someone's presence to his right. He looks only to find a pissed off girl looking right at him.

"What are you doing here?", she asked with her aura flaring.

"I was trying to stop you from killing yourself, wench.", He answered with a growl.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, baka. I was trying to go home" she pointed up and started to climb up the ladder.

That's when he noticed that there was a little house over the well. He also noticed the powerful stench of humans, which was almost overpowering his senses. 'Where has this wench taken me?'

"Where have you taken me wench?"

"To my home, baka"

"Where is your home, there are too many humans here." , he asked, ignoring the baka comment.

"I live in the future."

"The future? Right," he said sarcastically

"That's right. The future. 500 years to be exact. Looks like I am going to take you back to you time now."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her elbow and said "I think that I would like to see this so called future"

"Fine. I will show you around Tokyo if you promise not to kill or destroy anything, no matter how weird it looks."

"Very well. I, Sesshoumaru, promise not to kill or destroy anything and it would do you good to keep your end of the bargain."

"Whatever, follow me"

She leaves the well house, to go to her house with the demon lord in tow. Inside the house she walks straight up stairs not bothering to be a good hostess and tell him what everything is. Sesshoumaru just looks at everything curiously. Kagome takes Sesshoumaru to her room and tells him to sit on her bed while she looks for some clothes for him to wear.

"Why do I need to change my clothes?", he asked.

"Because no one wears your type of clothing any more."

She leaves the room. Sesshoumaru just sits there and glances around the room. He now believes that he is in the future so doesn't want to touch anything in fear (though he won't admit it) of what it might do to him.

Kagome comes back to her room with a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top with a white button down shirt.

"Here you go do you think that you're going to need any help putting them on?"

"I think I will be fine."

Kagome pointed where he could change at. After five minutes he came out and Kagome's breath caught?

"Wow!", she breathes. That was all she said as she circled him, studying him with fascination. 'Wow. He looks great. I mean the pants are a little tight, but that's ok.'

'Why does she keep looking at me like that? She probably thinks I look bad. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, not bad. Not bad at all. You look great," she blushed a lovely shade of red when she said that.

'She looks good when she blushes. What am I saying? She is human. I don't think that way about a human.' Sesshoumaru thought frowning a bit.

"What did you do with your markings?"

"I can make them appear or disappear at wil.l"

"Oh. Well, let me leave a note for my mother and then we can be on our way."

"Where are we going?"

"I think we should go to the mall first"

"What's the mall?"

"It's a place where people in my time go to be with friends and buy things from shops."

"Is there any youkai in this time?"

"I'm not quite sure, but if there are they're either hiding or they're blending in."

"How are we going to get to this mall?"

"We'll have to walk since I don't have a car to get us there."

"Car?", he asked confused.

"Think of it as a horse-less carriage, that could probably move as fast as you can."

"I doubt that"

" you have to understand that in my world humans rule and we didn't conquer the world with brawn, we had to use our brains. To come out on top we had to develop things to help us like guns."

"Guns?", he asked. This time intrigued.

"It's a weapon that shoot things, almost like a bow would an arrow, except it's smaller, doesn't shoot arrows, and shoots faster than an expert bowman."

"Strange world"

"I guess so, if you're not used to it."

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yeah, lets go." Kagome and Sesshoumaru leave for the mall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - At the mall

While walking Sesshoumaru was in awe. He was completely shocked when he noticed what humans were capable of making. Kagome, getting tired of the silence says, "I'm sure you have some questions, but before you ask them I'm quite sure you can smell the 'horrible' smell of the humans around and I'm quite sure that you can't take too much of it, but at the mall the smell is going to be more intense because the smell will be mor condensed. I don't know if you can do something to cut off your sense of smell, I don't think you could go without breathing long enough for this place. And If Inuyasha is right about my scent, you could try concentrating on that." 'She's right. I already can barely take the human stench now and if she is telling the truth I would probably pass out. sniff sniff and she does smell good. Her scent is that of sakura blossoms and spring rain.' "I think I will concentrate on you scent, wench."

"Could you at least call me by my name?"

"Fine, what is your name?"

"It's Kagome"

"Now Kagome, what are we to do at this mall?"

"I was thinking about maybe buying you some better fitting clothes and maybe let you try some of the food from this time. Does that sound good to you?"

"Feh, whatever" They continued walking to the mall.

At the mall they went to a clothing store and picked out a couple pairs of pants and some shirts. After that store they went to an American restaurant. "Mmm what is that smell? It smells good."

"It's called pizza. That is what we're eating for lunch."

"Sounds good." They walked inside. Kagome ordered a large pepperoni pizza and led Sesshoumaru to a booth. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was going to sit across from her, but instead he sat next to her. Sesshoumaru just sat there staring at her. 'Why is he staring at me? He really is good looki- no I will not think of him like that.' "Sesshoumaru what are you . . . " before she could finish her question the demon lord had claimed her lips. Without thinking about it she was deepening the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking permission for entrance and she complied by parting her lips. Sesshoumaru thrusts his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her. 'She tastes good', he thought. It didn't last because the guy called her number to pick up her pizza. Sesshoumaru reluctantly let her out of the booth. Kagome bought some cokes, picked up the pizza and walked back to her seat. She intently waited for Sesshoumaru to bite into a slice first.

"Hmm. This pe-sa tastes good," he says with a pleasant look on his face.

"It sure is. One of the best things of this time."

They went back to eating. After a couple of minutes, Kagome heard Sesshoumaru coughing and she turned to see if he was choking on his pizza, but only sees him with a coke in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell is this!"

Looking sheepish, she answered, "It's called cola. Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the fizz."

"I guess it's all right as long as there are not any more surprises."

After they finished the pizza and Sesshoumaru finished his 6th glass of coke, they left to go back to the shrine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Secrets Revealed

The walk back to the shrine was quiet. It was actually too quiet for Kagome's taste, so she tried to start up a conversation with the demon lord. "Eh, Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question" he just nodded. "Why did you kiss me? I just wanted to know. I guess you don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

He didn't say anything, but he was just in deep thought. 'Why did I kiss her turns is head to look at her. She is more beautiful than any other human I've ever seen and even smells better too. She has a strong will and is very defiant. She is loving and she is not afraid of youkai. Not even me, the most feared youkai in all of the land. She is even raising that young kit as her own. Yes, she is a strange one indeed. I wouldn't mind taking her as my ma– what the hell. I can't be seriously thinking about taking her, a lowly human, as my mate. No, I will not be my father. I refuse to be anything like him. "I don't know why." There were no more words said between them as the walked the rest of the way to the shrine.

When they reached the door, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "before we enter, I have to warn you. My family is a bit eccentric. My brother would probably want to pet your tail, and my mom would probably want to pet it also. Grandpa will probably try to attack you, but pay no mind to him, he's a little senile."

They enter the house. "Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted making Sesshoumaru cover his ears and growl. Kagome hearing the growl turned to look at him and said with a sheepish smile, "whoops, sorry. Hehe."

"Kagome, you're home."

"Yeah, I came home earlier, but no one was here"

"Um Kagome, are you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend?"

Kagome blushes, "Mom! You're embarrassing me."

"It's the truth, dear"

"I know, but that's besides the point. Anyways, this is Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the Wester Lands." Kagome's mom bows and says. "Welcome to our humble abode, Lord Sesshoumaru."

She received a slight nod from the lord and a growl.

"Why are you growling," asked Kagome.

"I thought you said there isn't any youkai in this time, yet right now I smell three and that is not including me," he said in his usual cold voice.

"What are you talking about?", she asked, genuinely confused.

"Maybe it's time we told her the truth" a voice said from behind the little group.

"The truth?" Kagome says in a frustrated voice.

"Maybe we should all sit down and we will explain everything to you, Kagome," her mother said.

When the all got comfortable, Kagome's mom began the explanation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has already pointed out that there is three youkai in the area, actually there are four not counting his self. Kagome, you, grandpa, Souta and I are youkai. Not just any youkai. Mystic Inu-Youkai."

"I'm a what?" then she promptly passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Questions Answered

Kagome woke up after a couple of hours. "What happened, oh yeah. Mom just told me that I am a youkai. Mom! Mom!"

"Kagome, I'm right here. There is no need for you to shout," her mother answered firmly.

"Sorry. Now back to this youkai thing. How come Sesshoumaru could smell you guys and not me."

"Well usually a demon could smell grandpa and my self because we don't conceal our scent, but we put a spell on you and Souta so other demons wouldn't come after you two."

"Then how did he smell Souta?"

"Well earlier today, someone picked a fight with Souta and something happened to make his demon side come out."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Well, the other kid had received a broken arm, broken nose, and a broken leg."

"Oh, so dad was a demon also then?"

"Yes, and a proud one at that."

"How did he die, really?"

"He died protecting Souta and myself."

"Oh. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Grandpa is showing him around the shrine."

"Oh. Is Souta in his room?"

"Yeah, he's been asleep since the fight so he doesn't know you're back"

""I'm going to check on him. Did you tell him that he is a youkai?"

"No"

"Can I tell him?"

"It would help him understand what he did to that boy. Sure, you could tell him."

Kagome makes her way to Souta's room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Explaining Things

Kagome knocked on the door. "Come in" Souta said. She walked in and before she knew it Souta was jumping in her arms. "Kagome! You're home. I'm so glad you cam home." He was in tears now.

"I thought you weren't coming back"

"shh. It's okay Souta. Don't cry. I came back to see you and rest. I heard you got into a fight today."

"Yeah. I really hurt that kid. I don't know how, but I did."

"Why did you hurt him?"

"He said something about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were a sickly whore and that you would sleep with and everything that moved. After that I got really pissed off and something came over me and I beat the crap out of him."

"Souta, I think I know what came over you. Now, what I'm about to tell you can be received as good or bad. That is your decision, you understand?"

"Um sure kagome. What is it? Does it have anything to do with the well?"

No, Souta, it doesn't. It has to do with our family mainly you and me."

"What's wrong?"

"Souta, you know when you were mad and something came over you? he nods well it has something to do with your blood, or blood. You see Souta, you. Mom, grandpa and I are demons."

At hearing this statement Souta's eyes become wide.

"Really, like Inuyasha?"

"Sort of, except we are full-blooded demons but we're dog youkai."

"That is so cool!"

"You want to meet someone who is also full-blooded Inu-Youkai, Souta"

"sure"

"I have to warn you, he's not as nice as Inuyasha, but he is his older brother."

"Cool. Is he strong?"

"Undoubtedly. I've seen him fight Inuyasha numerous of times and he is still alive."

"Wow, can't wait to see him."

"Souta, when you meet him don't shout, don't ask him a lot of questions, and don't mess with his tail."

"OK"

They leave to go find Sesshoumaru. When they found him, it seems that Souta forgot all of the warning Kagome told hm. Souta ran to Sesshoumaru and started asking questions.

"Wow are you strong? So you really fight Inuyasha a lot? How powerful are you? Have you killed a lot of things?"

"Stop" Sesshoumaru said, which surprised Kagome.

" You have asked four questions. You have six more. So choose them wisely then I will answer them."

'Wow. He actually going to answer his questions. He has more patience then I thought he would' Kagome thought.

"Will I have markings like you? What does the moon on you forehead means? What does your Demon form look like? Do you have any other family besides Inuyasha? Um, I think that is all the questions I have."

"Okay, first of all I believe I am strong. I only fight him because he has something that belongs to me. I have killed many things. You might have the marking around your wrists and on your face, but the moon you will not have on your forehead because it signifies that I am the ruler of the western lands. My true demon form is in the shape of a large white dog. And no I don't have any other relatives besides the half breed."

"Cool, mom I want to be like Sesshoumaru when I grow up."

"That's nice dear"

"Mom I need to speak with you in private."

"Okay Kagome, lets go to you room"

Kagome and her mother go to Kagome's room to talk.

"Is there any way to show my Demon form?"

"Yes there is. Why?"

"Because I want to become stronger so that I won't have to depend on the others to protect me."

"Okay, I'll go tell grandpa to prepare to take the spell off of you, but kagome you're gong to need to train yourself in your demon form or you'll still need others to protect you."

'Dammit, she's right. Who can I get to train me? I have an idea. Maybe Sesshoumaru would train me.'

"I have an idea of someone who can train me. Lets go down stairs. I have to ask Sesshoumaru something while you talk to grandpa about the spell."

"Ok dear."


End file.
